fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomahara Yuki
Tomahara Yuki is one of the lead characters in the Master Class Pretty Cure GO! series. Yuki is the evil Lady Luna's daughter, who was supposed to become Admiral Onyx of the Nightmare Kingdom Guardians. However, she didn't want to wreak havoc on Earth and fled to Yornika City. Her alter ego is known as Cure Starbright, the guardian of the Lunar Star Infinite. Yuki's catchphrase is "Alright, I'm in!" Basic Information Full Name ''' Tomahara Yuki '''Birthday; '''October 19 '''Zodiac '''Libra '''Birthplace '''Nightmare Kingdom '''Favorites... * Food '''Cinnamon Rolls * '''Color '''Blue * '''Music '''Calming Apperence Causual Yuki wears an orange and yellow blouse and a short silver skirt. She wears her hair in two long twin tails held by black elastics and wears silver stud earrings given to her by Kari. She finishes the look with a pair of sandels with orange staps. Uniform Yuki wears her hair in braided twin tails with white elastics and has a longer skirt than the other three girls have Nightmare KIngdom She wears her hair in a similar style to Cure Lovely's hair style with a small black feather in her hair. She wears a a black dress that seems like a mini Cinderella dress with a silver choker. she wears white gloves, a pearl bracelet as well as a pair of black boots Cure Starbright Cure Starbright is Yuki's alter ego. Her theme color is purple and holds the power of space. In order for her to transform, she needs her Master Make-up Compact and needs Jewel to give her the Amythest Key to open the compact. She transforms by saying " Level Up, Master Class!" Attacks Cure Starbright 's main attack is Nightime Sky which she perfoms with her Spellbound Rod. Her upgaded attack is Outer Orbit. In order to perform the upgrade, Cure Starbright needs her Lunar Star Infinite. Grand Master's Hurricane is the teams main finisher. Along with the other three, they perform the move in order to purify the Komrikus. Relationships Zakuro Itari - She is very headstrong and tries her best to protect Yuki from the Nightmare Kingdom Guardian's spells and tricks. Madoka Kari - Kari struggles to interact because she doesn't want to remind Yuki of villany Sakil Raina - Raina does everything she can when Yuki needs help with her math homework Jewel - Yuki has known Jewel more than all the other cures. When she was little she was taking care of Jewel before her mother created a barrier between Galexia and The Nightmare Kingdom Etymology '''Tomahara - Toma '''Means "twin" and '''Hara means " princess " Yuki - 'Means "snow" '''Cure Starbright -' Taken from the saying " Starlight, '''Starbright, First star I see tonight." Trivia * Her birthday falls on October 19th making her zodiac Libra. * Yuki's voice actress is also the voice of the japanese Overwatch character D.V A * Her mother is Lady Luna * She is the fourth villian turned cure preceeded by Cure Passion, Cure Beat, and Cure Scarlet however she is the first cure to reform before the series even started. Category:Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Master Class Pretty Cure GO! Category:CureLuna5 Category:Starlight using Cures Category:White Cures